


Не отпускай меня

by 2Y5



Category: White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэтт не может перестать быть Нилом. Тим ему поможет...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не отпускай меня

**Author's Note:**

> Диковатый коктейль из 4-ех мужчин. Надеюсь, не запутаетесь.

Профессия актера сложна. Нужно уметь достоверно играть эмоции, уметь вызывать их в себе и показывать так, чтобы зритель понял и поверил. Но еще сложнее быть хорошим актером. Вся разница в том, что актер играет. А хороший актер буквально «живет» своим персонажем.  
  
Мэтт Бомер был хорошим актером. И сейчас он сидел в своем номере в отеле после окончания съемок третьего сезона «Белого воротничка» и жалел себя. Точнее не себя, а Нила. Мэтту было безумно жаль мошенника. Да, тот сбежал. Да, на последних кадрах в самолете он улыбался. Но Бомеру было лучше знать, что именно испытывал его персонаж в этот момент. Боль от очередного предательства. Тоску по полюбившемуся Нью-Йорку и ставшим близкими людям. И безмерное одиночество. Одиночество без Питера.  
  
А ведь почти верилось, что в этот раз все закончится хорошо. Что его оправдают, снимут браслет, он ведь даже сам решил остаться работать на ФБР и дальше. Сам! А теперь?.. Теперь возможно он больше никогда не сможет вернуться в Америку, никогда не увидит больше Джун, Сару, Элизабет и… и Питера…  
  
А еще снедал стыд. Ведь он столько врал ему, скрывал сокровища… Понадобилось похищение Эл, чтобы он смог все рассказать Берку. И разочарованный, полный боли и обиды взгляд резал сердце.  
  
Мэтт в очередной раз горестно вздохнул. Да, это была его работа, но в душе все смешалось, усталость от съемок навалилась плитой, не оставляя сил на разделение себя и своего персонажа. «Нилу» нужно было наказание. Он чувствовал вину и не мог от нее избавиться. Он должен был искупить ее. Но Бомер не знал, как он мог бы это сделать.  
  
На столе запиликал телефон. Мужчина нехотя взглянул на дисплей – смс от Тима. «Мой номер, сейчас же. Можешь не одеваться». Мэтт усмехнулся – кому, как ни его партнеру по съемкам знать, что, устав за день от всех этих бесконечных костюмов-галстуков-шляп, Бомер любил ходить в одних лишь растянутых спортивках, босиком, отдыхая от всего этого съемочно-рабочего официоза.  
  
Оставив гаджет на столе, Мэтт сунул ключи от номера в карман, захлопнул за собой дверь и постучался в соседнюю. Дверь открылась сама. Насторожившись, Бомер тихо вошел внутрь, аккуратно прикрыв ее за собой.  
  
В комнате не горел свет, лишь уличные фонари рассеивали мрак. Высокое зеркало было выдвинуто со своего обычного места и находилось теперь рядом с креслом, в котором и сидел ДиКей.  
  
\- Тим, что?..  
  
\- Я не разрешал говорить тебе, _Нил_ , - отозвался мужчина.  
  
Мэтт замер. Он знал эту интонацию. Это была интонация «Рассерженный Питер». И Тим назвал его Нилом, а это значит…  
  
Значит, что партнер по съемкам понимал его лучше, чем кто бы то ни был.  
  
Бомер почувствовал, как его внутренний Кэффри поднимает заинтересованно голову в ожидании продолжения.  
  
Молчание не казалось тяжким, тишина была наполнена предвкушением и разделенным сумасшествием.  
  
Поднявшись со своего места, ДиКей поманил Мэтта двумя пальцами. «Нил» внутри него покорно сделал пару шагов вперед и замер. Тим подошел к мужчине ближе, заставил того поднять руки и перехватил их какими-то повязками, свисающими сверху, которых раньше Бомер не заметил, закрепляя в поднятом состоянии. Не пытаясь вырваться, тот ждал. А ДиКей… нет, уже Берк обошел его по кругу, разглядывая напрягшиеся мускулы груди и рук, прослеживая взглядом четче обозначившиеся под кожей крылья лопаток.  
  
\- Ты огорчил меня, Нил. Ты обманул меня. Да, напрямую ты никогда не врал мне, я помню. Но все эти твои увертки, неоднозначные ответы – все это вранье. А я ведь бился ради тебя, старался, чтобы помочь, заботился. Но ты вновь и вновь продолжаешь нарушать правила, продолжаешь влипать в истории… И теперь… Теперь ты будешь далеко, и мы скорее всего уже никогда не увидимся…  
  
\- Прости меня, - Нил уже не мог молчать, видя боль, исказившую лицо его куратора. – Я очень хотел остаться. И не просто в Нью-Йорке или Америке. Я хотел остаться с тобой. Все те чувства, что я испытываю к тебе – чистая правда. Я люблю тебя. Ты самый дорогой для меня человек… - Кэффри замолк, увидев на лице агента недоверие. Это был удар. Настоящий удар.  
  
\- Я не могу верить твоим словам. Больше нет. Ты должен получить наказание хотя бы за эти свои проступки, ты должен понести за них ответственность, иначе мы не сможем больше доверять друг другу. Я больше не смогу довериться тебе.  
  
Холодный пот пробил Мэтта – ДиКей буквально прочел его мысли. А может и сам, своим внутренним Питером чувствовал, как их сериальные отношение негативно влияют на отношения личные. Ведь именно в реальности они любили друг друга. Но иногда для актера разделять наигранные и настоящие эмоции сложно, поэтому в последнее время они чаще ссорились, один раз даже серьезно. Оба не хотели усугублять эту ситуацию и теперь, кажется, поняли ее истоки.  
  
\- Тогда накажи меня. Питер, пожалуйста. Ты нужен мне. – Мэтт покорно склонил голову, отдаваясь волне Нила.  
  
Берк одним резким движением сдернул с Кэффри штаны. Затем подхватил стек, прислоненный к подлокотнику кресла.  
  
\- Я выпорю тебя, Нил, - сообщил агент, слегка изгибая стек в руках, демонстрируя его консультанту. – Именно такое наказание часто используют родители для своих непослушных детей. И ты его заслужил, малыш.  
  
Это было их словом. Мэтта и Тима. Бомер чуть расслабился, осознавая, что его любовник с ним, что он понимает и хочет помочь.  
  
\- Я заслужил, Питер. Пожалуйста.  
  
Свист рассекаемого воздуха – первый удар обрушивается на нежную кожу. Затем второй, третий… Нил считает машинально, мазохистски наслаждаясь ощущениями. За вспышкой боли, прокатывающейся по позвоночнику, следовал жар, кровь приливала к пострадавшему месту, горяча плоть.  
  
\- Посмотри на себя, Нил, - бросил агент, и тот вспомнил о выдвинутом зеркале. Он перевел на себя взгляд и увидел отражение – сам он, обнаженный, беззащитный, полностью во власти Питера. Берк, в брюках и рубашке, с закатанными рукавами, такой родной и привычный. Со стеком в руке. Новый удар обжег кожу, и Кэффри замычал, сдерживая стоны, понимая – заслужил.  
  
И чем дольше мужчина смотрел в зеркало на происходящее, тем ярче он чувствовал, как вина постепенно уходила, видел, как лицо Берка расслаблялось, превращаясь в лицо Тима. Как его внутренний Нил успокаивался, отходя на второй план, и _Мэтт_ вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
И сразу после этого вздоха ДиКей отбросил стек в сторону, осторожно прижался к Бомеру со спины, обнимая того, успокаивая своим присутствием, заботой и ощущением защищенности. Мэтт доверчиво откинул голову назад, на надежное плечо.  
  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он тихо, наслаждаясь тем, как Тим ласково зарылся носом в его волосы, легко поцеловал в щеку.  
  
\- Не за что, малыш, - ответил тот и одним ловким движением освободил запястья любовника, удерживая руки того своими, помогая медленно опустить их вниз, растирая затекшие мышцы.  
  
Откровенность, облегчение и такая искренняя близость вызвали неминуемое возбуждение. Мэтт чуть двинул задом, ощущая чувствительной донельзя кожей упругий бугорок в брюках партнера.  
  
\- Сделай это, - бросил через плечо, не поворачиваясь.  
  
Штаны мигом оказались на полу, на рубашку времени не было, мелкие пуговички чуть царапали кожу спины.  
  
Слюна и пальцы – Бомер зашипел, но подался навстречу: это было необходимо сейчас, он все равно не смог бы отпустить Тима за смазкой, чтобы не разрушить момент. ДиКей втискивался в него по миллиметру, ему тоже было немного больно, сухо, но он знал, что так нужно.  
  
Они оба замерли, смотря в зеркало, встречаясь глазами в отражении. Мэтт поднял левую руку любовника, обвившуюся вокруг его торса, и переместил на свою беззащитно откинутую шею.  
  
\- Не отпускай меня, Тим, - попросил он, не замечая, как потемнели глаза ДиКея. Он просто хотел быть собой, а это значило быть _его_ , быть _для Тима_. Мужчины начали медленно двигаться, ДиКей все сильнее и сильнее передавливал горло, а Мэтту крышу сносило от власти любовника над его телом и от того, что он знал – Тимоти не навредит ему. Он мог пороть его, душить, да что угодно, но Бомер доверял ему полностью, и мужчина ни разу его не подвел.  
  
Соскучившиеся друг по другу, они довольно быстро ощутили подступающий оргазм. ДиКей максимально сжал свои пальцы на горле любовника, другой рукой надрачивая его член в ритме со своими толчками. На последних секундах он разжал левую ладонь, и Мэтт забился в его руках, изогнулся, кричал бы, если бы мог – оргазм прошил его всего, заполнил изнутри так же, как кислород заполнял его легкие, насыщая кровь, и длился, длился, длился…  
  
Кончить следом – дело одной секунды: Бомер так восхитительно крепко сжал любовника в себе, что от удовольствия у Тима потемнело в глазах. Едва переведя дыхание, они попятились назад и упали в кресло. ДиКей аккуратно придержал Мэтта на своих коленях и принялся целовать в лоб, в волосы, в нос. Мужчина в ответ доверчиво прижался к нему.  
  
\- Никогда не отпущу тебя, - выдохнул Тим. - И как бы сильно твои роли не овладевали тобой, я буду держать тебя и обязательно вновь вытащу на поверхность, малыш, - пообещал он, ловя блестящий из-за выступивших от наслаждения слез взгляд любимого.  
  
\- Спасибо, - только и смог выдавить из себя Мэтт. В горле стоял ком, но Тиму большего и не было нужно. За Бомера все сказали сердце, только что пропустившее пару ударов, и глаза, из которых все же скатилась прозрачная капля.


End file.
